


Primer regalo

by DraInu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Santa Claus, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Sane Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraInu/pseuds/DraInu
Summary: Harry Potter nunca pensó que sería elegido para ser el próximo Santa Claus. Nunca quiso eso. Lo único que él esperaba era poder hacer juguetes con su alma gemela.¿Y Dumbledore? Bueno, él esperaba enseñarle a su nuevo discípulo todo lo que necesitaba y, de paso, entregar un regalo que debía desde hace años.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 12





	Primer regalo

Claro que Santa Claus no existía o, al menos, no como los muggles lo cuentan. Era ridículo el cuento de un anciano gordo volando en un trineo gracias a unos venados, o que vestía de rojo.

Harry miró con detenimiento lo que tenía en frente, contando y empaquetando con un movimiento de varita los regalos que habían hecho anteriormente. Les puso nombre y los colocó en una bolsa de fondo sin fin con una cinta que marcaba Londres, Inglaterra.

Fue hacia la oficina de Dumbledore y, justo antes de entrar, suspiró.

—Mi muchacho, veo que ya has terminado de empacar los regalos que te correspondían —comentó el anciano mientras lo llamaba con una mano. Harry hizo lo pedido y, cuando estaba a sólo unos pasos, Dumbledore le hizo sentarse en la silla que antes le correspondía a él. La silla de Santa Claus—. ¿Es cómoda?

Harry asintió, algo desconcertado.

—Pensé que nadie se podía sentar en esta silla, señor —comentó con confusión.

—Nadie se puede sentar en esa silla —afirmó sonriendo, pero luego continuó—: Nadie excepto el mismo Santa Claus y su predecesor.

Los ojos azules lo miraron por encima de las gafas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Harry sin comprender y Dumbledore dándole tiempo al menor. Después de diez segundos, el ojiverde abrió sus ojos y se levantó de un salto.

—No, yo no puedo... No —susurró dando algunos pasos hacia atrás—. Es demasiado para mí.

—No, querido, tú eres demasiado para el puesto que ocupas en estos momentos. —Sin entender, Harry miró a su casi abuelo buscando una explicación— Te he visto, mi muchacho. Te he observado desde que naciste y debo decir que no existe persona más bondadosa que tú en este mundo.

—Está Neville —dijo de inmediato—, él es demasiado bueno. También está Luna...

—Pero nadie tiene ese liderazgo y ese corazón como tú lo tienes —interrumpió el anciano—. El actual Santa Claus no decide quién será el próximo que tome el puesto, sólo puede sospecharlo.

—¿Y cómo sabe que yo soy digno?

—Porque la silla te aceptó —murmuró sonriendo—, ahora falta que tú la aceptes a ella.

El menor se quedó callado mirando la oficina como si fuera un amplio bosque, como si las paredes fueran capaces de comerlo. Nunca se había sentido así, con tanto vértigo y nerviosismo.

—Nunca pensé en ser Santa Claus —murmuró comenzando a jugar con sus manos—, es mucho para mí. Yo sólo... sólo quiero una vida normal, encontrar a mi destinado y hacer juguetes a su lado... No creo que lo mío sea esto.

—Todavía no es navidad, puedes pensarlo —detuvo con tranquilidad Dumbledore—. Cuando sea navidad, te invito a entregar los regalos conmigo.

Ante la mención de dar los regalos, los ojos verdes se encendieron con emoción y una sonrisa se coló por sus labios. Albus casi podía saborear la felicidad que irradiaba el joven.

—¿En serio? —El mayor asintió— ¿Si no me gusta...?

—Me quedaré más tiempo en el puesto, en la búsqueda de un nuevo niño nacido de corazón amable.

Harry asintió y, algo dudoso, miró a su alrededor. Había una ventana que sólo era capaz de observar desde adentro, la cual estaba en la posición exacta para ver a todos los trabajadores reír mientras hacían juguetes. Al fondo pudo ver a Ron y Hermione armar unos cuantos juntos mientras hablaban y jugaban con ellos.

Sí, él también quería encontrar a su destinado y disfrutar el placer de crear la felicidad de un niño.

—Sigue con tu trabajo, Harry —alentó el actual Santa Claus—. En dos días te espero aquí.

Y con eso, Harry salió corriendo con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

Justo cuando se fue, Minerva McGonagall entró a la oficina. Cruzando sus brazos, la encargada de supervisar a los demás se dirigió a Santa.

—¿Aceptó? —cuestionó la mujer con seriedad.

—No tardará en hacerlo —contestó con suavidad, una sonrisa bailando desde la comisura de sus labios—. Por mientras, debo planear la entrega de un regalo especial, llevo diez años esperando poder darlo.

Lo último fue dicho en un murmullo, mirando con soslayo la carta que había guardado después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápido y, con ello, la bolsa que le había tocado a Harry llenar estaba completa.

El trabajo se dividía de manera especial, un grupo de diez personas (a veces dependía conforme la población de niños) se hacían cargo de una ciudad, creando los juguetes de los chicos que les habían tocado. Después estaba el encargado de esos grupos, a quien le correspondía organizar las bolsas de tal forma que los regalos de toda la ciudad salieran de acuerdo a la lista que Santa tenía.

Harry era encargado de toda Gran Bretaña, así que su deber era ver que los encargados de grupo hicieran lo correspondido. Siempre se le hacía un trabajo muy sencillo, aunque nadie quería ser el encargado de Gran Bretaña por su gran trabajo... y, bueno, él quería armar juguetes, saber que alguien era feliz con su creación.

Acomodando la última bolsa, una correspondiente a Escocia, el joven asintió conforme del esfuerzo de sus colegas y fue directo hacia la oficina después de dejar su bolsa encargada en la banda trasladora, la cual llevaría todo al trineo de Santa Claus.

Viendo la puerta de la oficina a la distancia, supo que ya era hora de ir con Albus. Estaba nervioso y, por alguna razón, había decidido agarrar una túnica verde. Había una tradición sobre que el sucesor escogería el color de su traje. No quería admitirlo, pero verse con un traje de Santa color verde le hacía sentir idealizado.

Aunque, tratar con algo tan grande...

Negó con la cabeza, hacer juguetes era lo que más le gustaba.

Cuando llegó nuevamente a la puerta, no tuvo la necesidad de tocar cuando ésta se abrió mostrando a un Albus Dumbledore vestido con su traje de Santa Claus color morado y su cinto naranja.

—Que alegría verte, querido —saludó el mayor colocando una mano en su espalda (Harry sintió cómo su túnica dejaba de ser eso para convertirse en un traje de Santa verde) y guiando el camino hacia donde se encontraban los threstal ya formados para el vuelo—. Como sabrás, nuestro primer destino es Groenlandia.

Y, con eso, los dos se subieron al trineo después de comprobar que todas las bolsas de fondo sin fin estuvieran dentro de otra bolsa de fondo sin fin. Era divertido eso, si debía ser sincero.

Con unos aplausos emocionados y la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos (a los cuales no les quiso decir nada), el trineo partió para dar inicio a la navidad.

Se elevaron y, después de unos momentos, Harry ignoró la fresca brisa que lograba pasar por las barreras de protección que poseía el trineo, todo por admirar el brillo de la noche y lo hermoso que era todo allá arriba.

—Regla número uno: Aterrizar en un lugar alejado de muggles —comentó Dumbledore cuando estaban llegando a su primer destino.

La mente de Harry sólo pudo decir que no importaban las reglas, él no sería el nuevo Santa Claus. Por otro lado, su corazón gritaba de alegría.

* * *

La magia que implicaba todo eso era genial. Los grandes maestros (así les decían a las personas más cercanas a Santa) habían diseñado un tipo de chimenea portátil, los polvos flu se hacían cargo de aparecerlos en cualquier casa deseable. Claro, sólo la usaban cuando se trataba de casas mágicas, en cambio, con los muggles, simplemente se aparecían dentro.

Al principio había notado lo estúpido que era preparar un trineo cuando podías simplemente deslizarte de una casa a otra gracias a todo eso, pero ver las casa brillando con hermosos colores, el ingenio muggle con la tecnología y la hermosa naturaleza que usaban los magos para llamar su atención... Harry no podía definir nada como eso, no cuando un gran sentimiento estaba floreciendo en su pecho.

Eso sin mencionar lo asombroso que era un giratiempo si sabías cómo usarlo de una buena manera, como cuando ya estaba a punto de amanecer y Dumbledore los regresaba al inicio de la noche para poder alcanzar su cometido.

Todo era asombroso.

—Bien, muchacho, es tu turno —dijo Albus una vez que llegaron a Londres.

—¿Disculpe?

—Tú siempre has amado a Londres, lo más correcto es que seas tú quien reparta los regalos que tanto esmero te han llevado.

Harry no lo aceptaría, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad cuando eso pasó. Asintiendo, el menor agarró la caja que le tendía su mentor para entregar el primer regalo de Londres.

Así pasó de casa en casa, a veces apareciendo dentro de la casa, frente a un enorme árbol de navidad, otras tantas usando la chimenea. Harry estaba seguro que no podría cansarse nunca.

Toda su felicidad se convirtió en anhelo cuando estuvo frente al Orfanato Wool. Ya habían repartido regalos en otros orfanatos, pero éste tenía algo de especial. Harry no sabía el qué.

Se apareció frente al feo y gastado árbol de navidad y suspiró. Había veces que los orfanatos no necesitaban juguetes, lo que necesitaban eran recursos. Pero Harry no podía hacer nada. Ésa era la regla número cinco, después del aterrizaje, las dos formas de entrar, los hechizos para despistar y el tomar todas las galletas (porque toda galleta era preciada en el Polo Norte).

¿Cuál era la regla? Sencillo: Reconocer que hay límites.

Agarrando el último regalo de la bolsa que tenía el nombre del orfanato y, con un suspiro, Harry se dispuso a ponerlo... hasta que sintió un tirón en su pecho. Una devoción se instaló en él cuando levantó su mirada y la dirigió a su derecha.

Un joven de unos dieciséis lo estaba mirando con asombro, casi con admiración. Harry dejó el regalo con cuidado y se levantó, dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo al joven.

Regla seis: Quitarle la memoria a quien te haya visto.

La solución era fácil para Harry una vez la escuchó... pero no parecía serlo teniendo a ese joven frente a él, con sus hermosos ojos azules mirándolo y con sus labios pintando una hermosa sonrisa en ese angelical rostro.

Su pulso se aceleró, sus manos temblaron, sus pensamientos dejaron de llegar. El rubor que comenzaba a crecer en sus mejillas y las ganas de acercarse al contrario para ya nunca alejarse le decían que algo estaba pasando.

Harry fue totalmente desarmado cuando reconoció esas emociones.

—Eres tú —susurró el contrario con asombro—... ¿Mi alma gemela es Santa Claus?

Ante esa pregunta, Harry sólo puso reír por lo bajo. Llevó una mano hacia sus labios indicando silencio y, sigilosamente, se acercó al joven. No sería bueno que los escucharan y alguien lo lograse ver.

—No lo soy —susurró, maravillándose al notar las cosquillas que invadieron sus manos cuando acarició la mejilla del contrario—, el verdadero Santa está afuera, ¿gustas conocerlo?

La pregunta salió con tranquilidad, casi como si no estuviera en contra de todo lo aprendido ese viaje. Pero, cuando el joven asintió, Harry sólo pudo sonreír formando un nuevo plan.

—Sólo que hay una condición. —El contrario elevó una de sus cejas y Harry sólo pudo contener sus ganas de arrojarse a sus brazos para besarle— Ven conmigo al Polo Norte.

Cuando esa frase salió de sus labios, Harry supo que era una estupidez haberlo dicho, ya comenzaba a abrir su boca para contradecirse y, tal vez, quitarle la memoria al otro cuando éste habló:

—Iré a donde sea, pero que sea contigo.

* * *

Harry todavía podía recordar la cara de Dumbledore cuando salió del orfanato con un joven y una maleta, su mirada decía que ya sabía qué iba a pasar y, por más que hubiera querido negarlo, el menor supo que todo eso estaba dentro de los planes del anciano.

Ahora, dos años después, Harry se encontraba haciendo juguetes cuando unas manos se colaron por su cintura y lo apretaron hacia un fuerte pecho.

—¿Ya casi terminas? —preguntó el joven de ojos azules.

—Doce juguetes más —afirmó, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla para que Tom, su hermosa y sensual alma gemela, comenzara a ayudarle con los faltantes—, ¿ya terminaste lo tuyo?

—Sí, llevo rato observándote desde mi lugar. —El menor lo miró levantando una ceja— Te ves hermoso cuando sonríes haciendo algo que te gusta.

—Besarte también me gusta.

—Oh, eso me interesa —murmuró el otro para terminar acercándose a su amante y besándolo con profundidad.

Harry no le había llevado un juguete aquella navidad, ya era muy grande para eso, pero eso no quería decir que el verdadero Santa Claus no le hubiera traído lo que siempre pidió cada navidad.

Ahora, con un futuro Santa Claus besándolo cada día, Tom no podía dudar que todos sus deseos se habían hecho realidad.

* * *

" Querido Santa:

Por favor, no le haga caso a la señora Cole, he sido un buen niño. Lo que le cuente es mentira.

En fin, no le pido ningún juguete, vengo a pedirle a aquella persona que me quiera y me comprenda. Todos dicen que soy tan raro que de seguro no tendré alma gemela. Por favor, si la tengo, quiero que ella sea mi regalo.

–Tom. "


End file.
